


just a kiss

by gobokdong, sevenmuses (virgonoir)



Series: Gamma Omega Theta [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, ish, sacrilegious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobokdong/pseuds/gobokdong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonoir/pseuds/sevenmuses
Summary: it started out with a kisshow did it end up like thisit was only a kiss, it was only a kiss





	just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this one shot doesn't correlate with mr. brightside by the killers aka the suavemente of white ppl

 

 

 

 

_september_

 

_“Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy?” Jaebum asks Mark._

_They’re currently packing up from a long day at the beach with their fraternity brothers, the sand still warm in between their toes. Mark is in charge of folding up the blankets, sheets, tarps, while Jaebum is in charge of picking up the trash. Mark gapes at the younger boy, as a soft, fluffy blanket in his hands begin to slip through his fingers._ How could Jaebum still be picking up trash nonchalantly after asking that? _He asks himself. He blinks once, twice, still shocked._

  _“Well?” Jaebum steps closer to him. Chills run up his spine, and the cold breeze of the ocean isn’t helping at all._

_He takes a good look at Jaebum, soaking in his appearance. The sun is setting slowly, and a faint glow bounces off Jaebum’s soft, flawless skin, giving it a warm and tanned effect. He gazes into Mark’s eyes for less than a second more then looks down, continuing to pick up the trash. There was too much in Mark’s opinion, his fraternity brothers should know better, but knowing Jaebum, the younger doesn’t mind. He never will._

_A slight wind appears and it picks up Jaebum’s fringe, blowing it up and to the left, revealing his forehead, his thick furrowed brows and thin eyelashes that hover on the tops of his cheeks. He’s wearing his favorite sweater, an oversized red hoodie that’s slightly above mid thigh. It isn’t Mark’s favorite sweater of his but whenever Jaebum wears it, it swallows him up and he looks so much smaller and just so much more adorable._

_Mark exhales deeply. Is he ready to answer? Absolutely not, but if he doesn’t do it now, will he ever be truthful to himself or to Jaebum ever again? “I-I, I’d be lying if I said the thought never went through my mind,” He stutters, his voice just above a whisper. The grip on the blanket tightens as he begins to fold it._

_Jaebum looks up slowly, his lip had just been bitten, it’s red and slick with saliva. He inhales deeply, exhaling as he says, “If you want to try, I think you should try with me.”_

 

 

 

 

**may**

 

Mark rolls his eyes as he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket, no one else would be messaging him right now except for Jaebum. He sets his drink down onto the coffee table and pulls out his phone, he doesn’t know why out of all people he’s letting himself be his best friend’s booty call.

**_horny loser_ **

_hyungggggg, come to my room pleaseeee_

 

_why?_

_:( you know why_

 

It’s been quite a while since he allowed himself be Jaebum’s lab rat with his sexuality and honestly, Jaebum was his as well, but he just wasn’t too vocal about it. When was he vocal about things, anyway? Being friends with benefits with your best friend isn’t as hard as people make it seem, well, to Mark and Jaebum it wasn’t too difficult. For the both of them, they knew it was just experimentation. To Mark, if he was going to be discovering his kinks, what he likes and doesn’t like, he’d want to do it with his best friend, someone who he’s comfortable with, someone who he knows that’ll always be there for him. That sense of security he had (still has) with Jaebum is something no random person off Tinder or Grindr could ever provide him with.

To his surprise, out of the eight months of being each other’s cum bags, Jaebum never let Mark fuck him. Sure, Mark would finger him from time to time but the younger never let him slip his cock in. Mark has offered but it was always a no. He doesn’t want to force Jaebum into anything, but at least once would be great.

“Urgh,” He grunts and pushes himself off the couch, he grabs his drink and downs it, dropping the empty cup onto the floor (the new pledges will clean it up). He weaves through the crowd, ignoring the calls of his names and questions of where he’s going or why he’s going upstairs so soon. He was never too fond of frat parties but being part of the financial committee, he had to be around. He’s more of a bar type of guy, none of this lame party shit where girls just throw themselves at him, where the music is so loud he still feels the vibrations in his ear the next morning, where he finds vomit in random places in their home or where people think it’s okay to fuck in every corner in the house.

Making it to Jaebum and Sungjin’s room, he punches in their room code and opens the door slowly. His eyes widen as he finds Jaebum, ass in the air with three fingers deep inside, his swollen rim clenching around them. The younger is panting, lungs inflating and deflating, his breathing is labored. A soft moan escapes as he sees Mark at the doorway.

“Hyung,” Jaebum whimpers, slightly pulling his fingers out and then adding his pinky in slowly, “Took you-- _Ah_ , long enough.”

“Jaebum, what are you-” Mark is cut off by a deep moan and it goes straight to his dick, it hardens instantly, he was always so weak for Jaebum’s moans.

Mark closes the door and locks it immediately. He shoos away his urge to scold Jaebum. Sungjin could have came in at anytime, but he knew Jaebum knew better than that. He chews on his bottom lip as he takes off his shoes. Swiftly, he peels off his shirt and climbs onto Jaebum’s bed. He notices that all Jaebum is wearing is that red sweater, it’s all bunched up at his sternum.

“Aren’t you hot with that on?” Mark asks, bringing his hands straight to Jaebum’s pert ass cheeks, kneading them with care, admiring the soft supple skin. Jaebum just shakes his head, no. Mark shrugs, continuing to touch Jaebum’s ass. Suddenly, the younger moans. Mark didn’t realize that Jaebum’s still fingering himself beneath him. He directs his vision to where the younger’s fingers are, they’re covered, well, more like: drenched in lube. The friction from his fingers and his rim are frothing up the lube and all Mark wants to do is lick at it. So he does.

Jaebum yelps as soon as Mark licks at his rim, along side his thick digits. “Huh?” He says in a deep daze, as Mark mumbles something against his hole.

Mark licks at Jaebum once more then lifts himself up, hand’s still cupped around Jaebum’s globes. To say he’s obsessed with Jaebum’s ass is definitely an understatement. Before repeating himself, Mark roams his tongue around his lips, relishing the strawberry flavor, “Why were you about to fist yourself?” His voice slightly muffled from wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “God, Jaebum, you used so much lube.” He grumbles underneath his breath, wiping some more lube off the sides of his mouth.

Jaebum sits up and turns around to face Mark. He chuckles nervously while rubbing at his neck before answering, “I wasn’t going to fist myself, silly,” He says, the blush on his cheeks was evident, even under the soft light of Jaebum’s bedside lamp. “I was just loosening myself for your dick.”

“My what?”

Mark didn’t know it was possible but Jaebum blushed even harder. “I ended up on the darker side of twitter and I saw this video…” Mark rolls his eyes at this and in retaliation, Jaebum pouts. “The bottom looked like he was in so much pleasure…” He trails off, then inhaling deeply, his fingers toying with his constellation patterned bed sheet, “I know that I’ve always refused, but only because I was scared.”

Mark cuts in, “You know I’ll never hurt you, right?”

Jaebum’s eyes open up, “Yes! I know you’ll never hurt me, Mark.” He reaches for the older’s hand and caresses it. “I trust you, I always have.”

“Good,” Mark said with a fond look, he smiles at the younger boy before leaning forward and kissing him. It was meant to be just a peck but right when their lips meet, Jaebum grabs onto Mark’s neck, keeping him there.

Their lips move feverishly, teeth clicking here and there, tongues massaging each other, it was messy, wet and hot. Mark’s hands find their way to Jaebum’s bare ass, kneading the supple flesh. The younger boy whimpers into Mark’s mouth and it gives Mark the push to bring his fingers to Jaebum’s hole, he circles the tight ring of muscles, once, twice, three times before inserting his pointer in.

“Ah,” Jaebum breathes against Mark’s mouth, he separates from Mark for a moment, his breathing is ragged and so is Mark’s, their lips are still connected by a faint string of saliva, it disappears as he says, “Just put it in, I’m ready.”

Mark nods, moving his hands to Jaebum’s waist. He kisses the younger boy softly before laying him down on his back. “Do you have any condoms?”

Jaebum gives a blank look but Mark can read those eyes anywhere, any time.

“No?” Mark answers for Jaebum. The younger shakes his head, _yes._ “You know it’ll feel a little… weird, right?” Jaebum nods, “And that clean up will be difficult?” Jaebum nods again.

“It’s okay.” Jaebum softly smiles. His eyes nearly disappear, his cheeks moving up the flesh. Mark’s heart tightens, he’s always loved it when Jaebum smiled. “I’ve always wanted my first time to be special.” He teases.

Mark rolls his eyes, a smirk creeping on his lips. “So, special means having semen up your ass?”

Jaebum chuckles, roaming his hands on Mark’s chest, his fingertips leaving a heated trail, “Yes, if it’s someone you care about,” Jaebum’s fingers find the nape of Mark’s neck, they softly fiddle with the hair at his nape, causing Mark to visibly shudder at the sensation. He loved it when Jaebum toyed with his hair.

The younger boy speaks up after a quiet moment, his voice soft and just above a whisper, “Don’t you think so, Mark?” Jaebum shyly asks him, his eyes stay looking at Mark’s chest, too scared to look at Mark’s reaction to his words. Jaebum’s always been so shy, when it came to things he wanted. But when Jaebum is horny, he isn’t shy at all. He’d beg Mark to do anything to him, as if it were his last days on earth. He remembers, very vividly, the first time Jaebum as ever laid his lips on Mark’s nether regions. It was roughly two days after Jaebum had asked him if he had ever wanted to kiss a boy.

 

 _“It was just supposed to be a kiss, Jaebum.” Mark’s voice is raspy as he tries to push Jaebum off his crotch. His quivering hands stay on Jaebum’s wide shoulders, his mind is pushing but his heart is pulling. His breathing quickens as Jaebum’s lips hover over his clothed cock, he squints_ hard _, hoping that when he opens his eyes, Jaebum’s gone._

_“But, you’re hard.” Jaebum peers up at him, his eyes are softer, much more gentler than the hard stare he usually sports. Mark just bites his lip, looking down at the younger boy. Jaebum dares to touch his cock, making him shiver. The younger’s fingertips linger, darkening eyes boring intensely into Mark’s. “I’ve never sucked on a dick before.” He states, his eyes now look down onto Mark’s hardening erection._

_Mark’s mind was running. Nothing made sense. Out of all people, Jaebum is here, wanting to suck on his dick. The Jaebum from high school wouldn’t even think of doing this, he was the type to use_ gay _as an insult. Make fun of people who were in the LGBT+ community. He would attend homophobic parades with pride. Gave dirty looks to boys who showed any ounce of flamboyance. Hated other boys touching him. Never cried because it was_ girly. _But thinking about the way the younger boy was brought up, this was something his parents had bored into his mind. To him, being homophobic, being anti-gay, blue is for boys, pink is for girls, it was normal. It was always around him. At school, at home, at church._

_Although, him and Mark were close. They were never too close. Mark didn’t know what happened behind closed doors. He doesn’t know if Jaebum felt bad about the way he acted. He doesn’t know if Jaebum had issues with his parents, had fights with them, or just did all of this because if he didn’t, he’d be sleeping on the streets. But now, Jaebum is out of the house and living miles away from home. Out of his parents control. Now in college, building his own world._

_“Stop thinking, just do whatever feels right.” Jaebum crawls upward, placing his hands on either side of Mark’s head, he lowers himself, the tips of his fringe touching Mark’s forehead. His breath fanning over Mark’s lips. His breathing is labored, he’s nervous, something Mark hadn’t thought of this whole time: He isn’t the only one that’s nervous._

_“Jaeb-” Mark chokes as he feels one of Jaebum’s hand’s travel down his chest, to his belly button then even further down to cup his cock._

_“All you have to say is no, Mark.”_

_He doesn’t._

  


Mark tenses up. Maybe he isn’t ready. He didn’t want it like this; Jaebum so fucking willing and so pliant, so tender and so so sweet. He feels his heart traveling up his throat. “I-” He gulps, then instantly regrets it because Jaebum’s eyes change. They’re cold, empty, blank.

Jaebum drops his hand from Mark’s neck and chest. He sits up, causing Mark to retreat. Jaebum scoffs, making Mark flinch. He should have just did it, let it happen, he shouldn’t have- “Maybe next time.” Jaebum offers, it’s lacking promise, and it doesn’t sit well with Mark.

 

 

 

**june**

 

 

Summer arrived with a vengeance, it was way too hot to do anything. The beaches were crowded, people were packed like sardines, their body heat radiating, making it even hotter than it actually was. Traditionally, their fraternity would spend the last day of school at the beach but it just wouldn’t be enjoyable at all. To their luck, one of their brother’s, Jae, came from a very affluent family who had a large home and a big enough pool to accommodate their whole brotherhood. Right when he got the approval from his parents, they were out of the house and on their way.

Mark’s car had Jaebum, Jackson and Sungjin.

“Tell Suho-hyung we can fit one more person.” Jaebum says. It wasn’t directed to a specific person so the two boys in the back of the car both pull their phones out.

A few minutes later, they see their fraternity president with his arm slung around someone they couldn’t really make out. The whole car stretched out their necks towards the windshield and squinted their eyes, needing to find out who their fifth passenger was.

“Oh, it’s Lorenzo!” Jackson exclaims, hands flying up to grip on the front seats.

Jaebum scoffs, “You mean Youngjae?”

“He likes to be called Lorenzo!” Jackson fires back.

As Jaebum was about to reply, Suho and Lorenzo ( _Youngjae_ , Jaebum would say) come up to the drivers side. Mark quickly rolls down his window and the four boys immediately greet the pair.

“Hey guys, Youngjae will be joining you guys.” Suho says with a smile. His hands now softly placed on Youngjae’s shoulders.

Jaebum sneaks a glance at Jackson, chuckling as he sees the Chinese-American in complete belief.

“I call window.” Sungjin grumbles, eyes glued to his phone.

“That’s fine,” Youngjae says, “I don’t mind being in the middle.”

 

The estimated time of arrival changed more than five times and for the worst. All Mark wanted to do at this point was put his car on park, open his door and roll into the incoming traffic. He thought that if he had moved away from the city he’d be away from the traffic, but it still found its way into Orange County.

He sighs heavily, then looks into the rear view mirror, only to see the three boys in the back dead asleep. He looks to his right, hoping for Jaebum to be awake, and he is.

“What’s up?” Jaebum asks, his eyes still on his phone. It startles Mark for a moment.

He shakes his head, looking back to the road. “Nothing, just wanted to know if you were awake or not.”

It’s tense in the car. The pressure is bearable but still uncomfortable. Mark wonders if the others can feel it too. He wiggles in his seat, propping up his knee to the steering wheel, using it to keep the tires still. He brings both of his hands to his face, quickly rubbing his eyes. The traffic is horrible, they’ve barely moved in the past ten minutes. It’s even worse since they’re on the carpool lane. His hands return to the wheel, lazily placed.

He wants to talk to Jaebum but nothing seems to come up. His thoughts are jumbled, shuffled and a mess. Does he bring up the party? Does he bring up the beginning of their little arrangement? Does he bring up the fact that the only reason why he didn’t want to have intercourse with Jaebum is because he actually he has feelings for the younger boy? Mark’s breath hitches. Coming to the realization that maybe he _does_ like Jaebum. Maybe he is gay, or bi. Who knows now-a-days?

Their arrangement was meant to find out their sexuality, not for pleasure. But as time went on, it turned into just getting off. Well, to Mark, it wasn’t only to get off. He wanted to be with Jaebum. Every touch, every kiss, Mark wanted more, _needed_ more.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jaebum’s voice startles Mark. “Huh?”

“I wanna know what’s going on in that brain of yours.” Jaebum says, plain and simple. Straight to the point. Mark tries to study Jaebum's face, but he reads nothing. Jaebum's really good at masking his emotions. It's something Mark has yet to get the hang of.

“I-It’s nothing.”

“It’s not.” Jaebum quickly replies. “Your brows have been furrowed for the past five minutes.” Jaebum chuckles, bringing his fingertips to Mark’s procerus muscle, soothing that spot in between his eyebrows. Mark relaxes, sighing to the younger’s touch.

God, he’s in deep.

  
  


Finally, Mark puts his car into park and smiles in relief, finally at the house of his fraternity brother. He turns in his seat, facing to the three boys who are still sound asleep. He pushes on their knees, hoping to wake them up. Sungin wakes up first, then Jackson follows. Youngjae still asleep, head against the headrest, mouth wide open, waiting for flies to enter.

“Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum calls out, “Wake up.” He says in korean.

Youngjae doesn’t budge. And he doesn’t until Jackson grabs his arm and yanks him out of the car.

 

 

The heat runs away as the moon starts to rise up from the east. The chill creeps slowly, causing all the boys to grab a hoodie or a blanket, keeping themselves warm. Jae starts up a fire in the pit in the backyard, the wood crackling softly, putting Mark to ease. It’s been a great day so far, there was a short water gun fight, juniors versus freshman. Of course, freshman won. Mark’s aim is impeccable, if he’s being honest. Jae’s grandmother went out of her way to cook them an abundance of Korean dishes, making everyone fill up with joy. They had many drinking games, all the upperclassmen picking on the freshman, hoping to get them plastered. But in return, a hand full of juniors fell drunk. A few had fallen asleep, on the patio and the lawn. But that was hours ago, now they’re making s’mores and it’s just the cherry on top.

Just as Mark was about to sandwich his melting marshmallow in between his respective graham crackers, Jaebum appears in his high school basketball sweater.

“Why are you wearing my sweater?” Mark asks, looking at Jaebum with raised brows, completing his s’more blindly.

“Um,” Jaebum looks to the side, his fingers fiddling with the cuffs. Mark’s heart soars. “I forgot to bring a sweater and knowing you, you always bring extra, so I kinda-” Jaebum blushes hard, it shows, despite the night sky. The only thing that illuminates him is the cool light of the stars and the flickering flame.

“That’s fine.” says Mark and shifts his attention back to his s’more, not wanting to fall any deeper into Jaebum’s irresistible charm. He takes a bigger bite than what he should have taken, and with his horrible luck, the marshmallow is still so fucking hot and it burns his tongue, making his mouth open. He starts puffing out short breaths, hoping to cool down the marshmallow but all he’s doing his making crumbles fly everywhere.

“Are you okay!?” Lay asks Mark in mandarin.

Mark’s eyes water from the burning in his mouth and shakes his head. He sits ups and rushes into the house, he tips his head down, making the half chewed up s’more fall into his palm. He sighs, his mouth finally free. His tongue feels numb but it isn’t as bad as he thought it would have been. He walks into the kitchen and searches for the trash can. He turns around quickly and suddenly, his eyes meet with Jaebum’s worrisome pair.

“You idiot.” Jaebum blurts out.

“I-”

“Give me that.” Jaebum reaches for the s'more and opens up a cabinet at the left end of the kitchen island and pulls out a trash bin. He tosses it in and then makes his way to the sink, washing his hands. “God, hyung. Such an idiot.” is what Mark thinks Jaebum mutters under his breath. Mark could barely hear him, the running water slightly filtering out Jaebum’s voice.

“Sorry.” Mark says, with a frown.

Jaebum turns off the faucet, Mark watching him as he dries off his hands, patting them on his sweater. It’s a little too short, with any movement it rises up, making Jaebum’s stomach visible. Mark gulps.

Jaebum catches Mark looking at his mid-drift. He smirks while asking, “Let’s go upstairs?”

Mark hesitates for a moment. But this is Jaebum. His Jaebum.

Wherever Jaebum goes, he follows.

 

 

Mark contently sighs. His finger’s toy with Jaebum’s now navy locks, pulling here and there as Jaebum suckles on the head of his cock. “Love it when you do that.” He says, and it earns him a wet swipe of a tongue from the base of his dick to the head.

Before Mark knows it, Jaebum had already engulfed his cock, feverishly bobbing his head up and down. Jaebum violently grabs onto his sack, squeezing tightly. It’s almost as if Jaebum is rushing-

“Bum, hey,” Mark calls out, but Jaebum doesn’t stop. He sucks on Mark’s dick even harder, it’s rough against Mark’s skin and it feels odd. Jaebum’s grip on his sack is unforgiving and it begins to be uncomfortable. Mark winces as he feels a nail dig into his perineum. “Jeffrey Lim! Im Jaebum!” He shrieks, pushing Jaebum off him with a huff. His cock immediately going soft.

Jaebum’s head is still down, his fringe covering his face. Mark is breathing too hard, the walls feel like they’re closing in on him, suffocating him. His heart is banging against his chest, his chest rising and sinking quickly. There’s a stinging in his heart, he doesn’t know what the reason would be though.

“What the fuck? Why are you rushing?” Mark asks breaking the short silence, a sudden burst of confidence finding its way to him. “You usually take your time.” He states.

“I’m not-” Jaebum chokes on a sob and immediately Mark relaxes. “I’m not rushing, I just.”

“Spit it out.” Mark bites his lip, he doesn’t want to look weak in front of him right now.

“My dad wants to cut me off. He found out I haven’t been going to church and not attending any youth group meetings.”

“Wha-”

Mark knew Jaebum’s parents were strict and very _very_ religious, but he didn’t know it would transcend into college.

“I don’t have a time for a job, my dumbass decided to double major in Communications and Music Theory, _and_ join a fraternity. I don’t want to drop anything because it would be pointless. All this time and effort I’ve put into everything will just go to waste.” Jaebum finally looks up, his eyes are glossy and cheeks glistening under the soft moon light shining through the window of one of the many guest rooms.

“I don’t understand what this has to do with you nearly biting my dick off.” Mark blurts out. He covers his mouth immediately, eyes wide open in shock of his own words. He really needs to think because he speaks. Fortunately, Mark’s words don’t rub Jaebum the wrong way.

“The reason why I’m saying this is because,” Jaebum inhales, adding suspense. Mark nibbles on his bottom lip, waiting for the younger to continue. “In order for my father to not cut me off, I have to be a camp counselor for the summer. I’ll be in Malibu for five weeks, teaching kids how to play soccer, going hiking with them, play guitar for the choir singers. And, fuck!” Jaebum grunts, angered fists hitting the bed. Mark slightly flinches, surprised by the sudden anger. Jaebum’s always had anger issues but it’s faded since their third year of high school and has never come back, not until right now.

“I don’t wanna fucking do it. I don’t wanna be stuck with little kids. I don’t wanna be in a place where I know it’ll be hell. I don’t wanna be anywhere, where you aren’t close to me,” Mark winces at the last sentence, luckily, the younger doesn’t notice, Jaebum is too busy cursing under his breath, his head to the side. Mark sees a tear escape, it reflects gently against the moonlight and all he wants to do is wipe it away, but he’s stuck. He’s too stunned, all of this information hitting him harder than a freight train. It’s just too much to process. It must be even harder on Jaebum, and it makes him hurt. “I thought I could finally be away from my parents but no, it was too good to be true. They’ll always find a way to fuck up my life.”

“When are you leaving?” Is all Mark can say and he just wants to punch himself.

“Monday.”

“Oh.”

“We won’t see each other for five weeks.”

“I know.”

 

 

**september**

 

 

The five weeks pass by faster than Mark expected. Jaebum texted him from time to time. It was mostly photos of the beach, the kids, the food he’s eaten. But his snapchat and instagram stories showed other things. A certain boy always showed up. He was really pretty, too pretty. Something Mark thinks he can’t compete with. The boy had pillow like lips, they were pink and soft, he had short eyelashes but still fluttered beautifully, and had what looked like the softest cheeks. The boy had unmarked fair skin and thick luscious hair. When he smiled, his teeth shone and eyes crinkled. Did Jaebum replace him? Did Jaebum find someone else worth while?

Not only that boy was on almost every single post, there was also a girl. She was beautiful and sang very well. Her voice was something he couldn’t describe but it was a voice he would love to fall asleep to. Her hair was pitch black, reminiscent of the night sky. She was short, petite but curvy in the right places. There were a few videos of Jaebum playing the guitar (or the piano, an instrument Mark didn’t know he could play) with her singing a catholic song. They made a great duo, he thinks. Maybe, this was the person he had gotten replaced with instead. The person who Jaebum found worth while.

Mark decides to call Jaebum. School started in two weeks and he hasn’t seen him since he got back. It hurts Mark, too much. He remembers how adamant Jaebum was on not wanting to go, remembers how upset he was that he wasn't going to see Mark. But now Jaebum's back and the younger boy hasn't made the effort at all to see him.

Jaebum had time to see the girl and the boy but never had time to see Mark.

After a few rings, Jaebum answers.

“Hey!” The excitement of Jaebum’s voice doesn’t make him feel any better.

 There’s a voice in the back and it’s probably that boy. Mark barely hears but he thinks Jaebum says, “It’s my friend.”

  _My friend_ , Mark scoffs in his head.

 “I haven’t seen you in a while, Bummie,” Mark says, pulling out the nickname he always, well, used to call Jaebum. “Are you busy? Let’s hang out.”

 “I-” Mark could just imagine Jaebum nibbling on the tips of his fingers. “I’m hanging out with someone right now, but I’ll be free in a bit?”

 “You’re not sure?” Mark dryly chuckles.

 “I’m sure! I’m sure.” Jaebum quickly replies.

 “Okay, well. What do you wanna do?”

 Someone speaks in the background again and Mark hears the ruffling of some sheets and something along the lines of, _‘Get off me, Jinyoung. I’m on the phone._ ’

His heart sinks.

“U-Uh,” Jaebum stutters. “I-I, Whatever you want.”

“Okay, you know what. I’m picking you up at your house in two hours.” Before Jaebum could answer, Mark hangs up and throws his phone across his room.

“Piece of shit, Im Jaebum.” He grits through his teeth.

  


Mark is a half hour earlier than planned. He’s parked across the street of Jaebum’s house. He forgot how the place looked like. It’s a small house, very quaint and only had three bedrooms. Jaebum’s parents weren’t too wealthy, just enough to still support their son financially and send him to a proper university. From what Mark can remember, Jaebum’s parents had this house way before Jaebum was born, the home is most likely completely paid for and all they’re paying for now is the electricity and water bill. Jaebum’s mother is an at home mom but has a little etsy shop open for handmade hanbok and other traditional Korean costumes and accessories. Jaebum’s father is a pastor for the local Korean church in their neighborhood. He would think, having a father like that, Pastor Im would be a more forgiving man but then again, Mark thinks, being religious or to believe in a higher entity doesn’t necessarily make you a good person.

Mark senses movement on sidewalk, he quickly moves his head to the left and finds Jaebum leaving a car. Jaebum lingers at the door for too long and it bothers Mark. He’s so fed up, so irritated and feeling so fucking left out. Mark and Jaebum did everything together, they’ve been friends for as long as Mark could remember. They joined the same clubs and sports in middle and high school, even liked the same video games and music, dated at the same time, really anything you can imagine, they did it together, hand in hand. Although Mark is a year older and graduated high school a year earlier, Mark volunteered to take a gap year, resulting in him and Jaebum entering college at the same time, going at the same pace, doing everything together all over again, but now Jaebum is treating Mark like nothing. Anger travels throughout his body and it causes Mark to get out of his car. Before he knew it, he’s beside Jaebum, who isn’t aware that Mark is in his presence.

Jaebum finally notices here’s someone next to him and his eyes open wide, realizing who it is.

“Mark-hyung, what the f-”

Mark interrupts Jaebum by pushing him away from the car door and stepping in front of him. He bends down to connect eyes with the boy. The boy with those stupid pillowy lips. He’s even more handsome in person, it makes Mark want to punch him.

Instead of punching him, Mark says, “I really need to talk to Jaebum. Thanks for driving him home safely.” Before the boy could get a word in, Mark shuts the car door with a bang. He turns around, not wanting to see the boy’s reaction.

“What the hell!?”

“What the hell, to you Im Jaebum!” The exhaust of the boy’s car is heard in the distance, good riddance, Mark says in the back of his head.

“Who do you think you are doing that!?” Jaebum has the nerve to ask.

“Who do _I_ think _I_ am?” Mark wants to laugh. “I’m your best friend, Jaebum. Since the fifth fucking grade! All of a sudden, after that stupid church camp, that you _didn’t_ want to go to, you’re acting like I don’t fucking exist.” Mark is heaving, chest rising and falling dramatically. He can feel the red heat of his anger traveling from his chest all the way to his head, steam exiting from his ears. “You literally just left me. I’ve tried to hang out with you multiple times since you’ve gotten back and that was two fucking months ago. What is it, Jaebum? Do you not wanna be friends with me anymore? You could have just said so instead of making me think you still care about me.”

“Mark-hyung-”

“But you know what. I’m done. This?” Mark motions between the two of them, “Whatever the hell we had, whatever I _thought_ we had. It’s over.”

Jaebum’s eyes water, Mark’s instinct was to wipe away whatever tears were to fall but instead, Jaebum brings up his shaking hand up to Mark’s face, wiping away the tears he didn’t know were falling.

He inhales sharply and shoves away Jaebum’s hand, his fingertips hot, feeling burned.

“Do whatever you want, Jaebum. I don’t think you need me anymore.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> um.... hi....
> 
>  
> 
> this will be a collab between @gobokdong and me. we've been planning this fic for a while now and we've finally got around to start it. it's based on the events (i guess, u can say events????) of the asian-american sub-culture in southern california. 
> 
> hope you guys enjoy the first part of this adventure. 
> 
>  
> 
> \- cee @sevenmuses
> 
>  
> 
> ps. yes.... jaebum's english name is jeffrey.... bc def jeff..... u get the ahgaveteran discount if u rmr that


End file.
